New Champions at Hogwarts
by Caitriona3
Summary: Dumbledore is not happy - the Board of Education has decided to overrule him and bring in their own teachers/protectors to help the students since he can't seem to get things under control.   Not a happy!Dumbledore fic!


_Author's Note – I'm not a big Dumbledore fan, so there is a not-too-nice picture of him here. Not ALL bad, but not fond either – just go with the flow. Disclaimer – if you haven't guessed – I do not own HP or anything in that world._

Dumbledore growled as he opened yet another letter from the Board of Education. They had expressed a great deal of concern over the events of the previous year – the Chamber of Secrets being opened, a basilisk running loose in the school, several persons being petrified and, of course, the near death of young Ginevra Weasley. All in all, the Board had decided to take a closer look at the current staff and safety regulations in place at Hogwarts.

Needless to say, many of them were unimpressed with such professors as Trelawney and Binns. They expressed some serious reservations over the current methods of teaching being shown in both Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. All of this did not even begin to touch on their concern over his choice of professors for Defense Against the Dark Arts! The letter was quick to assure him that they recognized the difficulty of running such a complex school, and praised him on the continued excellence being shown in Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. However, they truly felt that some additional assistance was needed in other areas of the school. In addition, they noted the need for increase security given the events of the past two years. All of this taken together, the Board had informed him they would be taking the necessary steps to insure the safety of the students as well as the continued advancement of education at Hogwarts.

He was furious! This was **his** school! They had no right…and there, he had to stop. No matter what else he may think or do, Dumbledore never lied to himself. The Board of Education had every legal right to step in to protect the students. He could hardly inform them of his plans, or even give them more insight into his methods without destroying years of hard work and careful manipulation. With a deep sigh, he picked up the second page to see what measures the Board had decided upon. As his eyes skimmed down the page, his face became pale, and then began picking up a green tinge. His thoughts became jumbled for a long moment, and when they finally ironed back out, there was only one thought left clear.

_I am in serious trouble._

Two Days Later

Even as the staff of Hogwarts sat down to a quiet breakfast in the Great Hall, a great wind slammed the main doors wide open and rushed throughout the room. It gathered itself in to a tighter and tighter spiral, finally forming a small cyclone-like figure in the very center of the floor. With a great flash, it dispersed, leaving the professors gaping at a group of seven people now standing in front of them. As the professors stared, the newcomers brushed themselves off and glanced around. A petite blond woman wrinkled her nose.

"Are we sure this is the right place? It doesn't look like a school."

The eldest of the group smiled down at her.

"Yes, we're certainly in the right location. This would be the Great Hall. Remember, I told you the school was in the form of a castle."

A tall brunette sniffed as she glared at the staring people.

"Just because it has the form of a castle should not automatically mean it has the draftiness of some old ruin, or have inhabitants with barbaric manners."

Murmuring agreement came from the other five young people while the eldest simply lifted an eyebrow towards the high table. Despite the expressions of disgruntlement from the professors, he ignored them and turned towards his six companions to begin settling them down.

Dumbledore finally shook himself out of his stupor and rose to his feet. With an attempted smile, he looked towards the apparent leader of the new arrivals.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I presume you are the people the Board recommended?"

Unexpectedly, it was the blond woman who stepped forward.

"Yep! Your Board contacted the Council to ask for some help due to some Big Bad you've got bugging the kids. They said you seemed to be having some trouble dealing, and so asked us to come and help out. So, what's the sitch?"

He blinked down at her, trying not to show his confusion. Again the eldest of the group stepped forward.

"This is Buffy Summers, perhaps best known as the Alpha Slayer."

Jaws dropped around the table and his lips quirked in amusement.

"Yes, well, I am glad that you seem to have heard of her. She agreed with the Board for the need of assistance here and we have come to provide that. In addition to providing extra security, we will be assisting in several classes. Buffy will be working with your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as she has quite a bit of experience. For myself, I am Rupert Giles, Head Watcher and Council Director. I will be taking over the History of Magic classes due to some question on the suitability of a Goblin-obsessed ghost teaching the students."

He gestured towards a tall young man with dark, shaggy hair and an eyepatch.

"This is Xander Harris. He is a Watcher, and one of my chief aides. He will be assisting with the Muggles Studies class."

Next he placed a hand on the shoulder of the lovely brunette woman who had spoken earlier.

"Meet Cordelia Chase, a Powers-blessed Seer. She is going to help bring some type of sense to your Divination classes."

Moving slightly to the right, he drew forward a red-headed young woman.

"Our next member is Willow Rosenberg. I believe the Wizarding World has come to call her the Red Witch. With her experience at both brewing and teaching, she will be assisting in your potions classes."

He pointedly ignored the strangled sounds coming from Professor Snape. Snape was too startled to even dig up a reasonable glare. Giles continued to the next Council member in line – a young man with purple tipped hair and black fingernails.

"This is Oz. He has many gifts, but working with animals is the one that concerns you. He will be assisting in the Care of Magical Creatures classes."

With a final step, he put his arm around the youngest of the group.

"And here, we have Dawn Summers. She is Buffy's younger sister, and a witch-in-training under Willow. As her specialties lies in language, she will be assisting either myself in the History of Magic classes, or working on her studies in the library."

He moved back to the front of the group, and placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder. Glaring at Dumbledore, he raised a single eyebrow yet again.

"I trust none of this will be a problem? Since I am quite _sure_ we all have the best interests of the students at heart?"

Dumbledore simply fell back into his chair.

_I am in __**VERY**__ serious trouble!_


End file.
